


Helpless ~ Side Stories

by Holly_1016



Series: Helpless ~ Haikyuu Omegaverse [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Addams Family Fusion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Baby Hinata Shouyou, Baby Kageyama Tobio, F/M, Feminization, Kinks, M/M, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, femboy, idontknowwhatimdoing, intrsex, varied sex scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly_1016/pseuds/Holly_1016
Summary: AU'S, Side stories , song fics etc
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Semi Eita, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kamasaki Yasushi/Sawamura Daichi, Kinoshita Hisashi/Kozume Kenma, Kunimi Akira/Matsukawa Issei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Naoi Manabu/Ukai Keishin, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Original Male Character/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Helpless ~ Haikyuu Omegaverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170452
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Addams Family Au

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Haikyuu Characters they belong to Haruichi Furudate 
> 
> I only own my OC’s Kaito Kamitani and Sorano

Gomez Addams - Kaito Kamitani  
Morticia Addams - Kōshi Sugawara  
Wensday Addams - Tobio Kageyama  
Pugsley Addams - Shōyō Hinata  
Uncle Fester - Ryūnosuke Tanaka  
Grandmama - Eita Semi  
Lurch - Wakatoshi Ushijima

**SHŌYŌ AND TOBIO GO TO SCHOOL + SHŌYŌ'S IN LOVE**

Torū Oikawa smiled at the nice sunny day as he made his way towards a large rusted gate "Excuse me." Oikawa said looking at Akinori Konoha - the mailman "Yeah." Konoha said putting the mail into the mail box "Is this where the Kamitani's live?" Oikawa asked "You-Your gonna go up there?" Konoha stated looking up at the large driveway to the gothic mansion, Konoha presumed that the Kamitani's owned the entire land surrounding which included a swamp, bottomless pit, graveyard etc

"Yes, I'm with the School Board, they heard that the Kamitani's have two children that never stepped foot into a school, I'm gonna go talk to them." Oikawa said looking at the strange gate that opened itself "G-Good luck." Konoha scrambled away watching the brunette walk up the long drive

Oikawa had pushed the bell watching as the door opened "Hello." A small voice chirped makeing Oikawa look down at a small orange haired boy wearing white knee high socks, ballerina shoes, a black long sleeved dress with a white collar and cuffs, his orange hair was tied into two small pigtails "You must be one of the Kamitani Children?" Oikawa smiled at the child

"I'm Shōyō." "I'm Mr Oikawa, Are your parents home?" Oikawa asked and Shōyō rose a brow before nodding "They're always at home." Hinata said makeing Oikawa sigh in relief "Great, I'd like to speak to them." Oikawa said "You mean you wanna come in?" Hinata bluntly stated "If thats okay." Oikawa slowly asked watching the small male giddly grin before letting the elder inside "I like your house Shōyō." Oikawa said "Thanks! We like it alot! Its very gloomy." Shōyō stated

Oikawa noted the varied taxidermied animals and strange decor before seeing the large double side staircase and watching a tall but young boy come down the stairs, Oikawa noted that this child was diffirent from Shōyō - this child was taller with black hair and blue eyes, a perminent scowl on his face, dressed in a pair of black shorts with a white dress shirt, black suspenders and black knee high combat boots

"Shōyō, I fixed your doll." The boy handed the smaller boy a headless doll "Tobio is very handy." The small boy said clutching the headless doll close to his chest "T-That has no head." Oikawa spluttered "Its Marie Antoinette, Grandmama taught us about it, so I asked Tobio to cut off her head." Shōyō said useing his thumb to make a beheaded gesture which made Oikawa gulp,

"Lets go, Mommy's in the conservatory." Shōyō stated grabbing the elder's hand and bringing him into the large glass conservatory where a few plants were being tended to before being strangled by one, Oikawa groaned out in pain "Oh my, you woke my African Strangler." A voice cooed untangleing the plant from Oikawa,

Oikawa looked at the voice to see a a tall rather curvy and soft featured male with long gray hair dressed in a long sleeved fitted dress that had a deep cleavage to show off the male's chest "Mommy, this is Mr Oikawa." Shōyō said makeing the mother hum at the child "Welcome, Mr Oikawa." Kōshi stated before asking Oikawa if he knew anything about Hemlock "Mommy, I'm gonna go bury Marie Antoinette." Shōyō grinned gaining a loving smile from his mother "Have fun sweetheart and tell Tobio not to blow up anymore graves."

Oikawa watched the small child dart off before turning his face back to Mrs Kamitani "Look at my beautiful poisons." Oikawa moved back before he could get a rash or his eyes poked out "Mrs Kamitani, your children are 4 and 6..." Oikawa statted before the male gave a sigh "and growing like toadstools." Kōshi stated "But my poor hemlock." Oikawa followed Mrs Kamitani around the diffirent plants "Mrs Kamitani, it is within the law that your children go to school." Oikawa said watching the mother not give a care in the world as he fixed some rose stems

"I see, well this is for my husband to discuss, he deals with the law, that isnt my responsibility and I cant seem to help you with that." Kōshi hummed before grabbing a slipknot and pulling it to create a large noise "You rang." A deep voice said makeing Oikawa freeze "Ah Mr Kamitani." Oikawa gulped at the large male infront of him "This is Wakatoshi, our butler, he'll guide you to Kaito, I've to see if we have more some moonshine for my hemlock." Kōshi stated,

Oikawa looked at the large office of Kaito Kamitani, as the male was throwing dynamite caps outside "Mr Kamitani, I'm Mr Oikawa." Oikawa said "How do you do Mr Oikawa." The man grunted as he watched Tobio fire and arrow through the cap before standing up to grab a cigar "What can I do for you." Kaito asked "It's about your children going to school." Oikawa said "Ah, Grandmama is in charge of education, there he is." Kaito grinned allow information Oikawa to see an ashy blonde male with a buzzcut male

This led to a small dipute between Oikawa and Kaito about sending the two to school "Look at this, little Shōyō's." Kaito beamed proudly "Spiders." "Pedigree, have you ever seen a child breed purebred spiders, or another who has built a guillotine." Kaito said before a spear had narrowly missed Oikawa's face which sent the male running down the hill,

Shōyō watched his parents dance a waltz with a dreamy look on his face "Papa, Mommy, will I ever find someone who looks at me like papa looks at you Mommy." Shōyō asked "Of course you will my little crow." Kōshi cooed to his favorite baby "Papa." Tobio said handing Kaito a letter "An acceptance letter from Karasuno, you must have made quite the impression." Kōshi said cooing at Shōyō who curled up on his mothers lap

Kaito had smiled as he watched his wife tend to his plants before hearing the soft tune that was Wakatoshi's organ playing with the soft giggles of his children and Eita "Mommy, Papa, Uncle Tanaka's back with a pretty lady." Shōyō's voice said makeing the parents smile softly "My beauty Kōshi." Kaito purred kissing his wife's neck, arm and back into the living room where Kōshi sat in his large grandios chair to continue knitting a jumper for Cousin Noya

"Tanaka." Kaito greeted his brother "Everyone, meet Chikara Ennoshita, my fianceé." Tanaka cooed letting Ennoshita nuzzle into the crazed uncle "Mommy." Shōyō whined arms raised letting Kōshi cuddle the small boy while also caressing Kaito's jaw "Mi amore." Kaito lovingly said before Thing had come in with another letter

Kōshi lovingly looked at Kaito "Why has Karasuno sent another acceptence letter for the children." Kōshi asked which made both Tanaka and Kaito look like gaping fish "Kō, you cant send them off to School, I'll be lost without them." Kaito cried "Kaito, I've seen Shōyō look out at the other children, I think he wants to play with them." Kōshi reasoned "Well, he didnt get it from my side of the family." Kaito scowled in annoyance looking at Tanaka who gripped at Ennoshita's hip

"I didnt go to school and look at how I turnt out." Tanaka cackled "Uncle Tanaka, Charms, looks and personality isnt everything, theres learning and whatnot that is to be accomplished." Hazel eyes glared as the two brother's went to rebuttal "I shall call the school and inform them that Tobio and Shōyō will be there in the morning." Kōshi stated watching Kaito fall to his knees "Mi Amore." Kaito said before laxing at the long fingernails lightly scratched his jawline "Kaito, Mother knows best, we'll be sending the children to school." Kōshi purred before going back to cuddleing Shōyō to sleep "School, thats for kids." Tobio scoffed.

Kaito held Shōyō tighter to his chest "Dont worry, we have Tsukishima Kei from class 1-A to guide Shōyō for the week and Yūtarō from class 1-C to guide Tobio." The principal said letting two boys lead the Kamitani Kid's to their classes which had upset Kaito greatly while Kōshi had dabbed his teary eyes "Im gonna miss the patter of their little feet sneaking up on us." Kōshi sniffed.

Both Kaito and Kōshi had felt lost without their two baby crows, exspecially Kōshi who missed not having Shōyō around to follow him like a baby chick while Kaito missed hearing his children play with dynamite and what not, however the two had spent the day in bed together before going about their daily activities, thus leading to Kōshi finishing Cousin Noya's knitted sweater "It's nearly 3:10, what is keeping the baby crows." Kaito mumbled as he paced himself to and fro from the front door "Kaito, a watched cauldron never bubbles." Kōshi said folding the finished sweater "They should be here if they let Tobio drive." Kaito stated proudly looking at Kōshi who held a knitted jumper

The sound of a bus being pulled up erratically had Kaito swing the door open only to witness his poor little Shōyō's teary and upsetself run in past the male and upstairs, Kōshi heard the tears of his baby crow and had a very concerned face as Tobio followed with their book bags "Oh dear." Kōshi said as both parents rushed to follow the small ginger with Tobio following

Kaito was the first to see poor Shōyō's crying fitt as the small boy's little legs were kicking against the bed and his small fists hit the comforter "Shōyō, oh my little darling what's the matter." Kaito said gingerly picking up his son and looking as big hazel eyes had big fat tears rolling down them as the small boy sniffed and gripped his father's suit jacket "Papa, it's horrible, They killed him." Shōyō cried out

Kōshi frowned as he came in to see Kaito bouncing the small boy in his arms "Mr Oikawa." Kōshi said frowning "No the dragon." Shōyō cried out "Who killed a poor defensless dragon." Kōshi frowned "A knight in shining armor." Shōyō sniffed as his father had bounced him up and down

"Thats not all, look at this Mama." Tobio said handing his mother a book "Grimm's fairy Tail, what a nice name, Grimm, how could he write such terrible stories." Kōshi's expression was even more horrified before looking at Kaito who paced the room in order to calm down their small ball of sunshine "He must be sick, perverse barbaric." Kaito said before looking sternly and authoritative to his family (which turnt Suga on) "No more School." Kaito ordered "I agree, great choice Papa." Tobio stated

"But Kaito, what about the other children, it's alright for ours, but those other poor children." Kōshi said with a sympathetic face before Kaito had decidid to talk with Mr Oikawa again.

"What if Mr. Oikawa doesn't come?" Shōyō questioned from where he was sitting on his mother's lap, as his mother rubbed his back and fixed Tobio's hair "Sweetling" Kōshi smiled, kissing his little forehead. "We sent Toshi for Mr. Oikawa and you know how difficult it is for people to refuse Toshi. He has such a nice way with them."

Just as he said that, the grayette heard Mattsun growling like he always did when someone stepped on him. "Mr. Oikawa!" Wakatoshi was carrying Oikawa bride style inside the great room. He was such a nice and selfless person, Kōshi mused. "Put him in the nice chair Wakatoshi."

The butler nodded, moving towards the antique armchair, right under the arms of their taxidermy brown bear, and setting the guest down like a baby. "That will be all for now, Wakatoshi. Thank you."

The children had settled down with Tobio standing beside his mother and Shōyō in Kōshi's lap in front of the officer, scowling menacingly at him. The mother smiled fondly, "Children," he mused. "You never know what they're thinking." He said to Mr. Oikawa who flinched.

"Oh, I know," the officer gulped, watching as the little one growled at him. "We do have a bone to pick with you, Mr. Oikawa." A voice roared over the room scareing Oikawa.

Kaito stood dramatically at the top of the stairs, smiling dangerously at their guest. Kōshi could be wrong but he couldve sworn he saw the officer thought the bear had spoken.

With Oikawa understanding where the family had come from the officer had intended to change the way of the school board and teachings before asking Wakatoshi out on a date before leaving the house.

*********

Kōshi Kamitani know's his son better then the rest of his family, so when Kōshi sees the same loving look that Kōshi has when looking at Kaito "My little crow, is everything okay?" Kōshi asked watching the smaller child pull the lever with a dreamy far off look "Mommy, I'm in love." Shōyō sighed as he held the lever to the torture rack that held Tobio "Again." Tobio said feeling his bones being stretched and Shōyō had twisted the dial as Kōshi left the room with a very worried face

Kaito Kamitani was in his office throwing darts at his brother who's wife was currently bouncing their child on his lap "Ryū." Chikara said holding Hisashi who's arms were out for the buzzcut male "Chika." Tanaka lovingly purred as a dark landed between Ryūnosuke's legs when the door slammed open "Kō." Kaito said looking at his worried wife "What's the matter." Kaito asked looking at his wife "It's Shōyō, he's growing up, say's he's in love." Kōshi hummed although his hazel eyes showed upset "Mi amore, it's a simple puppy love, Shōyō will out grow it." Kaito stated grabbing Kōshi's arm and started kissing his wife's arm "Kaito." Kōshi purred when Kaito had sucked his sweet spot

~ Meanwhile ~

"Mama, Papa, I'm gonna go marry Shōyō." A small blonde boy with glasses said to his two parents - the blonde parent dropped his spoon into his rice, the brunette parent's coffee started to stain his oversized graphic shirt and his older brother spat out his cereal "K-Kei Kamasaki, Y-You cant just up and marry someome, your too young." His mother reasoned "Dai." The elder blonde started "W-Who's Shōyō." Kei's older brother said and Kei scowled crossing his arms as he went to get ready for school

****

Shōyō was was nervous as Kei's family was coming to meet his family, the youngest of the Kamitani family was bouncing on the balls of his little black ballet shoes as he saw Wakatoshi lead the family to the main foyer "Kei!" Shōyō cried embracing the taller 4 year old with an straight face "Shō." Kei lovingly said as his emotionaless face looked at Shōyō

Kōshi could see the love in the blonde emotionless kid's face when he looked at Shōyō, the blonde boy looked like he belonged to the Kamitani household with his stoic face, pale skin and black clothing, Kōshi could see himself and Kaito in Shōyō and his little crush "Welcome, I trust that you have come in one piece, Kaito Kamitani, my gorgeus ravishing lushesh wife, Kōshi, grandmama - Eita, our eldest son - Tobio, our butler Wakatoshi, my brother - Ryūnosuke, Ryū's wife and son - Chikara and Hisashi, welcome to our lovely home." Kaito stated keeping a tight hold on Kōshi's hip

"Come, dinner is nearly finished, and we do have a few guests also, some family members." Kōshi stated rubbing his husband's jaw with a long fingernail "Thank you for having us, I'm Daichi Kamasaki, my husband - Yasushi, our eldest - Akiteru and our youngest Kei." Daichi said hearing a grow from underneath his foot on the curly black bear rug "Oh dont mind Mattsun." Kōshi airily laughed as they came to the dining hall "Mi amore." Kaito purred takeing Kōshi's hand and kissing up his arm "Oh Kaito." Kōshi said lovingly before dinner had arrived

With dinner set on the table had signalled the arrival of the guests "Yūtarō." Tobio perked at his mate "Tobi." Yūtarō happily cried "Torū." Wakatoshi purred letting Torū openly scent him "Cousin Noya and Asahi, Cousin Tendō, cousins Kuroo and Allie." Kōshi smiled as the family had joined them "This must be little Shōyō's mate, I say, he's a cute little alpha for our Shōyō." Allie stated "Mon cherie, nothing beats our little Kenma." Kuroo stated to the small pup in a sling "Ah yes, our little Kenma." Allie purred "Tobio, how's your shooting practice?" Tendō asked "Better, I have successfully gotten Wakatoshi twice in the bicep and knocked the apple off his head" Tobio proudley said with his hand clutching Kindaichi's hand "So your gonna be our little Shōyō's mate, welcome to the family." Noya cheerily stated stabbing a knife into thing who made a scratching noice "Oh dear, Nishi, calm down love." Asahi blankly stated "Oh my Ryū, Hisashi's setting off his first dynamite cap." Chikara cooed "Thats my boy." Ryū cackled while both Kōshi and Kaito were unfazed by the chaos

Daichi, Akiteru and Yasushi were very concerned "Shōyō, how was burying Marie Antoinette?" Eita hummed "I missed her but Tobio had gotten more doll's fixed so i'm a little better, but I'm much better now that Kei is here." Shōyō sighed dreamily "I could just lock you up in a tower and keep you all to myself." Kei lovingly said "I like the sound of that, exspecially the locked up part." Shōyō smiled crazily "I like you kid, you bring the best out of my little darling." Kaito stated swining a sword in Kei's direction "Oh Kaito." Kōshi swooned at the sight of his husband clutching the sword "Thank you sir." Kei stated standing on his chair "Marry me Shōyō." Kei said makeing the youngest Kamitani gasp "Oh yes." Shōyō purred and took the small ring that Kei had and let Kei kiss Shōyō's arm just like Kaito does to Kōshi

"Oh my baby crow, all grown up." Kōshi teared up and let Kaito publiclly grope him while the family cheered sans Kei's family who were blushing at the public gropeing "I love him." Shōyō sighed letting Kei pull him in for an embrace "Mommy, Papa, can Kei and I go upstairs." Shōyō asked dragging Kei upstairs to his bedroom


	2. Tsukki's Injury - NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TsukiHina's Pov's of Karasuno v Shiratorizawa

**NSFW IN THIS CHAP (ITS ALSO MY FIRST SMUT CHAPPY SO PLEASE COMMENT AND LEAVE SOME TIPS TO HELP ME IMPROVE CAUSE I CANNOT WRITE GOOD SMUT)**

Hinata watched in amazement as his Alpha had blocked Ushijima which had grazed of Tsuki's hand during the block, big brown eyes filled with pride and lust for the blonde Middle Blocker "Shake it off Tsuki." Hinata chirped before his big brown eyes looked at his Alpha and began to fill with worry and distress,

Tsukishima was clutching his right hand while gritting his teeth, Ukai had failed to notice until Kageyama had saw it "Uh, Coach, I think there's something wrong with Tsukishima'a hand." Kageyama said as Tsukishima held his pain internelly 'Damn it' Tsukishima internally groaned as he held his hand with his other

"Tsuki." Hinata whimpered in distress that his Alpha was hurt so the scent of a distressed Omega filled the gym "Shō." Kōji and Izumi said in concern watching the small Omega run onto the court with the rest of Karasuno surrounding the blonde Alpha, the match officials needed to air out the gym of Hinata's slightly sour scent

"The force of Ushiwaka's spike must've busted your hand open." Ukai stated before looking at the injury 'Hopefully its not as bad as it looks' Ukai taught "Kazuhito." Ukai yelled at the buzzcut male 'Shit, how could this happen at a time like this, thankfully its just my pinky, I can handel the pain, its the bleeding I need stopped, I could stop it with sports tape but Shō will be rotating up to the front' Tsukishima taught as golden eyes looked worriedly at his distressed mate "Tsuki." Hinata whimpered as Sora wrapped a towel around Tsukishima's hand "We need to calm down Hinata." Suga said looking at Kaito who nodded

"We need to calm down our number 10, until he's calm and not in distress, the game will need to be on hold, it'll give the spectators a time for a bathroom break and a lunch break." Kaito said to as he talked to the head ref who agreed, a temporary stop to the game as Aoba Johsai, Date Tech, Fukurōdani, Nekoma and Johzenji watched from the stands "I can understand why Chibi-Chan is feeling that way." Oikawa stated as Iwaizumi's eyes had stared at his ashy blonde mate on the court "That'd hurt, poor blondie." Mattsun lazily said as he looked at Karasuno "Shōyō's in distress, they better get Tsukishima back." Kenma hummed as Bokuto whined at Akaashi if they could go and calm his orange haired disciple,

Hinata couldnt stop his scent escaping "Kei, hurt, Alpha." Hinata whimpered as he curled up into a small ball on the court "I'll be fine Shō." Tsukishima stated as he left with Sorano to the offical medic's office "Tsuki." Hinata cried as he was surrounded by Karasuno's Omega's "It'll be all fine Shōyō." Noya said letting out a calming scent "Tsukishima's strong like Kaito." Suga added as he held the small orange ball of fluff "Tsuki will be all fine after he gets it all wrapped up." Yamaguchi said his eyes catching his own Alpha in the stands with Kindaichi gripping Kageyama's jacket "I think Tsukishima will be fine." Ennoshita softly smiled as Kinoshita brought over Tsukishima's volleyball jacket to cover the small omega 

******

Tsukishima had started walking only to see his brother and Yachi "You okay?" The tall omega said to his younger Alpha brother "Akiteru, what are you doing here? I knew I saw you?" Tsukishima asked "I came to see my favorite little brother in all his volleyball glory and judgeing by your snarky attitude I think you'll live." Akiteru stated "Yeah thanks Dr, I was just starting to make mistakes, its been five sets, cmon i needed a break, and my hand does hurt a little, but its nothing i cant handel." Tsukishima said as he walked off biteing his bottom lip in pain as he left his distressed mate in the gym and his brother behind before hearing his brother and Allie talk about how Karasuno will win,

It was a well enough hour and the ref had decidid to continue the 5th set with Kaito, Daichi, Noya, Kageyama, Asahi and Narita on the court before Hinata looked at the opened doors to ses Tsukishima running back onto the court with Sora running behind him "Tsuki." Hinata cried out as Tsukishima stopped at his Omega "Im here baby." Tsukishima cooed placeing his hands softly on Hinata's face "Alpha okay." Hinata sniffed as big fat fresh tears fell down the small middle blocker's face "I'm all good." Tsukishima smirked as he pulled Hinata in for a reassuring hug "Wanted to be with Alpha." Hinata mumbled burying his nose into Tsukishima's scent gland "Wanted you with me." Tsukishima said with his nose buried in orange curls;

• _An hour ago •_

_Tsukishima sat on the small stool as the nurse bandaged his finger while Sora and Akiteru were with him in the room 'This sucks, it hurts so much' Tsukishima taught as he let out a sigh going over Kuroo's words on blocking and his practice at the summer training camp woth Nekoma and Fukurōdani, Sora hummed as she watched Tsukishima's intense staring as she assessed what was going through the salty blonde's head_

"Tsuki-." Ukai started before the Alpha was in the elder Alpha's face "The bleeding as stopped and the dislocation has been set into place, the injured pinky will have little to no effect on how I play." Tsukishima stated as Takeda and Hinata stared at the blonde Alpha while Ukai looked gaw eyed "He's correct." Sora chirped as the intense glasses wearing Alpha stared at Ukai who smirked at the taught of the Salty blonde begging to he brought back into the game,

Hinata side eyed his Alpha warily as the Alpha held the no.8 sign to substitute Narita out "I'm fine Shō." Tsukishima softly smiled "You owe me a big nest when we get back home." Hinata pouted watching as Karasuno had tied before Tsukishima had swapped out Narita and was up to block with Kageyama, his brown eyes widened as Tsukishima's injured hand was hit again by Ushiwaka's spike "Tsuki." Hinata softly mumbled "ONE TOUCH." Tsukishima yelled gaining a happy purr from his seated boyfriend as Karasuno led 15-16 before Shiratorizawa had called for a time out,

Sugawara, Ennoshita and Noya noticed how their Alpha's were massaging their thighs as did Hinata who softly smiled "Guys." Hinata whispered calling the other three Omega's over to give them an idea for their nearly worn out Alpha's watching as the final set's second half was underway with a Karasuno win,

Tsukishima smirked as he watched Sugawara pull Kaito in for a hug with tears running down the four 3rd year's eyes as they finally made it to nationals with a gold medal around their necks as Karasuno thanked their school and letting the news interview their players in their couples or on their own so that left Kōji, Izumi, Kamasaki and Kindaichi to wait on the sideline, Kindaichi watching Iwaizumi come down and comfort his mate - Shiratorizawa's no.5 - Semi Eita while Oikawa had stubornly went to his own mate - Ushijima Wakatoshi,

******

With everything done, Karasuno were on the bus on their way home to Miyagi, Tsukishima's golden eyes looked at the couples on the bus;

• Daichi was cuddled under Dateko's Yasushi Kamasaki, the ex-player of the famous Iron wall had Karasuno's defense specialist held close like an Omega with a new born pup

• Suga and Kaito were across with Kōu asleep in a scarf tied harness to Suga while the gray haired setter was curled up in Karasuno's Captain and Head Alpha's arms, the said Alpha was leaning against the window with his arms protecting his mate and pup

• Ennoshita and Tanaka were behind Daichi and Kamasaki, Ennoshita was happily asleep against Tanaka's chest while the buzzcut male had an arm around Ennoshita, the larger hand gripping his mate's hip

• Noya was across from them and slept like a Koala against Asahi who kept his arms under Noya's ass and held Noya against him like a koala

• Kinoshita had his headphones and a travel neck pillow as did Narita so those two were drooling on that,

• Accross from them sat Kindaichi and Kageyama, Kageyama had Kindaichi's legs thrown over his left thigh as the setter held his mate's hand

• Yams and Terushima were behind Kinoshita and Narita, Terushima held Yams close with one hand rubbing the freckled Omega's back

• Tsukishima and Hinata were sat at the back, Tsukishima's was sat with his back to the window and Hinata asleep against his chest, Hinata held Tsukishima's injured hand lightly since he was peppering the larger hand with kisses

• Kuroo was currently wrapped up in his Omega's arms while rubbing her clothed thigh

• Yachi was wrapped up in a blanket and keeping the small omega cosy

Arriving at Karasuno high, the team went their separate ways and to their own homes, Tsukishima let out a sigh of relief when he sat down on the couch of his shared home with Hinata "Wanna sleep." Tsukishima mumbled dragging his tired body to the bedroom and falling asleep, his long arms grabbing a freshly showered Hinata donned in a pink pj crop top and strawberry printed shorts "My strong Alpha." Hinata purred scratching Tsukishima's scalp and the two relaxed before the Alpha had pounced on the small Omega who had built his nest around the large alpha

Tsukishima curled up as he felt Hinata massage and relax the taller's musels "Mmmm, thats nice Shō." Tsukishima mumbled with his hands resting on Hinata's thigh "Wanna please Alpha." Hinata purred again getting Tsuki on his back and straddleing the blonde

Tsukishima smirked and watched as Hinata grinded his clothed cunt into Tsuki's clothed cock "No foreplay baby." Tsukishima tiredly said "Didnt want any." Hinata whimpered feeling his clit rub against the knot on Tsuki's sweatpants "Wanna be knotted, wanna feel full of Alpha's nice big thick cock." Hinata moaned out like a common street whore and Tsuki lived for it as he took off his sweats to let Hinata's eye blow wide with lust and push his shorts to the side to rub his slick against Tsukishima's cock "Gonna ride me?" Tsukishima smirked slapping the thick thigh of the small omega

Hinata whimpered whenever Tsuki's cockhead hit his clit, the small omega rising before sinking down on the blonde's much bigger cock "T-Tsuki." Hinata moaned out as he felt himself go in to a space he didnt know he had "Fuck baby, so tight." Tsukishima groaned as his hands rested on the small hips "All for daddy." Hinata babbled like a child which gained Tsuki's interest "Is baby in his lil subby space, huh, is baby gonna be a good boy and please his daddy." Tsukishima spoke at the omega like he was a toddler "Daddy." Hinata whined and started bouncing in Tsukishima's lap

Tsukishima had statted to thrust up and meet with Hinata's bouncing "Daddy fweel fwunny, wan cum." Hinata cried as he felt Tsuki's knot catch against his cunt "My baby boy, cum for daddy and you'll get his nice big fat knot." Tsukishima smirked and watched his subby boyfriend cry out his orgasm as drool fell along with his tonge, a flushed face and eye's crossed as Hinata was lost in subpace while Tsukishima fucked his knot in and locked the two together

Hinata woke up when he felt the sun on his back and the small tangerine looked up at his sleeping alpha before nestleing back into Tsukishima's embrace, letting the blonde alpha to tighten his grip around the small omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit cannot write smut so big apologies if it is really bad


	3. Helpless/Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton Songfic 1 - KaiSuga fluff/KaiDai angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did change the lyrics to fit what had happened
> 
> song: Helpless - Phillipa Soo from Hamilton

" **Helpless!**  
 **Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit I'm helpless!**  
 **Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em**  
 **I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight**  
 **We were at a school with some athletes on a hot noon**  
 **Laughin' at my friend as he's dazzling the room**  
 **Then you walked in and my heart went "Boom!"**  
 **Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the court**."

Kōshi Sugawara was practicing with his fellow first year's - Daichi Sawamura and Asahi Azumane when the doors opened to reveal a very tall male with black hair and blue eyes clad in a white gym shirt and black shorts, Sugawara's heart started to race as the new alpha walked in, his musky scent had made Suga's inner omega purr ' _Mate, our's, strong fated alpha_ ' Suga's omega whimpered as Suga tried to catch his eye from the other side of the courtwhile also side eyeing the alpha male

" **Grab my best friend, and whisper, "Yo, this one's mine." (Ooh)**  
 **My best friend made his way across the room to you (Ooh)**  
 **And I got nervous, thinking "What's he gonna do?" (Ooh)**  
 **He grabbed you by the arm, I'm thinkin' "I'm through" (Ooh)**  
 **Then you look back at me and suddenly I'm**  
 **Helpless!**  
 **Oh, look at those eyes**  
 **Look into your eyes**  
 **And the sky's the limit**  
 **Oh!**  
 **I'm helpless**  
 **Yeah, I'm helpless, I know**  
 **Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em**  
 **I'm helpless**  
 **I'm so into you**  
 **Look into your eyes**  
 **I am so into you**  
 **And the sky's the limit, I'm helpless**  
 **I know I'm down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em**  
 **Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em**!"

Suga watched as the male rose his t-short to wipe his sweat while also revealing his 8 pack abs, Suga blushed even more and only to see Daichi and Asahi with a blush "Guy's he's mine." Suga sighed dreamily unaware of Daichi biteing his lower lip before walking over to the tall musculer male which had Suga freaking out ' _What's he gonna doing_?' Suga taught snapping out of his daydream to see blue eyes meeting his own hazel eyes, Suga could see how big and tall the male was upfront

Suga could hear his deep voice talking to Daichi "Where are you taking me?" Mr Tall and hunk said "I'm about to change your life!" Daichi smiled and the male let out a deep chuckle "Then by all means, lead the way." Daichi grinned and stopped infront of Suga with Asahi standing beside the gray haired setter "Kōshi Sugawara. It's nice to meet you." Suga softly said with a faint blush that matched the goregeus alpha "I'll leave you to it, lets go Asahi." Daichi said turning and leaving the Alpha and Omega to exchange numbers before continueing practice

" **One week later**  
 **I'm writin' a** **message** **nightly**  
 **Now my life gets better, every** **message** **that you write me**  
 **Laughin' at my** **bestfriend** **, cuz** **he** **wants to form a harem**  
 **"** **I'm just sayin', if you really loved me, you would share him** **"**  
 **Ha!**  
 **Two weeks later in the living room stressin' (stressin')**  
 **My father's stone-faced while you're asking for his blessin' (blessin')**  
 **I'm dying inside, as you wine and dine**  
 **And I'm tryin' not to cry 'cause there's nothing that your mind can't do (Ooh)**  
 **My father makes his way across the room to you (Ooh)**  
 **I panic for a second, thinking "we're through"(Ooh)**  
 **But then he shakes your hand and says "Be true" (Ooh)**  
 **And you turn back to me, smiling, and I'm**  
 **Helpless! (Helpless!)**  
 **That boy is mine, that boy is mine**."

Suga softly smiles and giggles like a 6th class school girl at the table with his phone in hand, Suga's parents look at their only son with curious looks before Kōshi's mother realizes "He's found his fated mate." Kyoka Sugawara said to Kiri Sugawara who's face turned to delight before the door bell rang to signify Daichi had come over to do a project,

Daichi internelly frowned before jokeingly snorting while nodding towards Suga's phone "If you really love me you would share him." Daichi watched Suga stick out his tonge before going back to their project when a knock came to the door to which had Sugawara perk up at the deep husky voice of his mate "Mr Sugawara, I'd like to have a chat with you about your son, Kōshi." Kaito's voice said as Suga's heart fluttered leaving the dining room to eaves drop on the conversation with Daichi and Kyoka

"Mr Sugawara, I would really like your permission to make Kōshi my mate, my soulmate mark is on my wrist and it spells out your son's name, I would really like for him to be officially mine." Kaito said gripping his nice jeans "And how are you going to support my Kōshi?" Kiri asked "I have two part time jobs sir at a garage and a mechanics workshop, and if I need to, i have a trust fund that my parents have left before they passed, I will be doing everything in my power to make Kōshi happy and to make his life happy, even if that means I have to go join the army." Kaito said as his words had hit Kōshi's heart into flutters and the warmth of home "Make him happy then, you have my word and my permission." Kiri said shakeing Kaito's hand as both Alpha's were content to keep the light grey haired Omega happy

Kōshi opened the door and his hazel eyes looked lovingly at Kaito's blue eyes "Yes." Kōshi breathed out and jumped into the Alpha's arms "I'm gonna make you proud Kō, your my top priority." Kaito said burying his nose into Kōshi's scent gland "I want a grandpup already." Kyoka cooed tearing up while Daichi internelly cried "Congrats Kō, I'm gonna go, I'll finish my half at home and we can put it together in class." Daichi grinned grabbing his things and leaving while Suga happily grabbed his Alpha and brought him upstairs to show him the very girly bedroom "Kaito/Kōshi." The couple lovingly cooed before embracing each other.....

* * *

2nd year; Sugawara is 9 months pregnant

Kaito: 17 nearly 18  
Suga: 17 nearly 18  
Daichi: 17  
Asahi: 17  
Nishinoya: 16  
Tanaka: 16  
Ennoshita: 16  
Kinoshita: 16  
Narita: 16  
Sora: 16

" **I remember that day, I just might**  
 **Regret that day for the rest of my days**  
 **I remember those athlete boys**  
 **Tripping over themselves to win our praise**  
 **I remember that dreamlike candlelight**  
 **Like a dream that you can't quite place**  
 **But Kaito, I'll never forget the first**  
 **Time I saw your face**  
 **I have never been the same**  
 **Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame**  
 **And when you said "Hi," I forgot my dang name**  
 **Set my heart aflame, ev'ry part aflame**  
 **This is not a game...** "

Daichi watched as their former captain - Tashiro had announced that the new captain would be Kaito Kamitani and Karasuno VBC's new head Alpha, said Alpha had grown and bulked up even more while also gaining a few pierceings and tattoo's along the way over summer, Daichi had a saddened look that he covered with happiness for the Alpha who laid a protective arm around Suga and Suga's very large stomach "So newbies, come introduce yourselves." Kaito smirked as he was introduced to their new first years "Kaito Kamitani, my mate and mother to my soon to be born pup." Kaito purred "Kōshi Sugawara." Suga smiled as Daichi and Asahi introduced themselves,

Daichi's mind had brought him back to when he first met Kaito, the tall quiet and very mysterious Alpha of Karasuno's VBC had caught his eye, however according to the initials on Daichi's hip "Y.K", Daichi pined for a taken Alpha, an Alpha that was mated and a father to be to his best friend, but Daichi's heart still flutters at their first meeting in first year

******

_Daichi had made his way over to talk to the tall alpha and introduce him to Suga who was clearly haveing a love at first sight moment "You strike me as a man who has never been satisfied." Kaito teased "I'm sure I don't know what you mean. You forget yourself." Daichi scowled but his heart went doki doki "You're like me. I was never satisfied." Kaito snorted_   
_"Is that right?" Daichi asked "I have never been satisfied." Kaito shrugged "My name is Daichi Sawamura." Daichi smiled "Kaito Kamitani." Kaito said before Daichi had turned around to introduce Kaito to Kōshi_

******

" **So this is what it feels like to match wits**  
 **With someone at your level! What the hell is the catch? It's**  
 **The feeling of freedom, of seein' the light**  
 **It's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite! You see it, right?**  
 **The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes**  
 **Ev'rything we said in total agreement, it's**  
 **A dream and it's a bit of a dance**  
 **A bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance. He's a**  
 **Bit of a flirt, but I'm 'a give it a chance**  
 **Handsome, boy, does he know it!**  
 **Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it!**  
 **I wanna take him far away from this place**  
 **Then I turn and see my best friends face and he is...**  
 **(Helpless...)**  
 **And I know he is...**  
 **(Helpless...)**  
 **And his eyes are just...**  
 **(Helpless...)**  
 **And I realize**  
 **Three fundamental truths at the exact same time...** "

Daichi watches his newer underclassmen show off their moves when Daichi hear's a scream "Baby, look at me." Kaito said letting Sugawara smell the Alpha's scent glands as Sora (their new medic and Manager) and Kinoshita helps deliver the pup due to the ambulance being a half an hour away, Daichi watches as Suga leans against Kaito's bare tattooed muscular chest and give birth for a good 5 hours, and a loud wail is heard that has Kinoshita handing Suga the swaddled up pup "My baby, Its okay, Mama's here." Suga cooed letting Allie clamp off the umbilical chord and getting the newborn pup's be unattached to the chord

Daichi's heart hurt's even more as he watches Kaito embrace Suga and kiss his temple "My beautiful Omega, my mate, my Kōshi, and our pup." Kaito said letting Sugawara have light tears "He's so cute." Noya cooes "He is, he's so little." Ennoshita said as Sora comes in with scales "Suga-senpai, can i just take some measurements for the pup so it saves the paramedics." Sora asked weighing the pup, getting the pup's height and gender too "A healthy 9lbs 6oz baby, definitly takes after his father." Sora teased "My big strong baby." Suga said looking at the tuft of black hair with gray ombréd tips on the chubby pup who opened his eyes to show duel colored eyes

Daichi watches as Suga and Kaito go to the hospital "We'll meet you there after we clean up the gym." Asahi stated getting the gym cleaned up "I'll get their jacket's cleaned." Sora said as her and the other's cooed over the new pup, Daichi had felt a sympathetic pat from Asahi who was then pulled away by Nishinoya, Daichi gave one last look before leaving for the storage room

" **Maybe that is why I introduce him to Kōshi**  
 **Now that's his mate**  
 **Nice going, Daichi, he was right**  
 **You will never be satisfied**  
 **I know my best friend like I know my own mind**  
 **You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind**  
 **If I tell her that I love him he'd be silently resigned**  
 **He'd be mine**  
 **He would say, "I'm fine"**  
 **He'd be lying**  
 **But when I fantasize at night**  
 **It's Kaito's eyes**  
 **As I romanticize what might**  
 **Have been if I hadn't sized him**  
 **Up so quickly**  
 **At least my dear Kōshi's his wife;**  
 **At least I keep his eyes in my life...**  
 **He will always be satisfied**  
 **I will never be satisfied**."

Daichi and the VBC arrive at Miyagi Gen.Hospital, and they see Suga chirping at the pup who was laying against his father's bare chest "Suga-san, what's his name." Noya asked "Kōu Kamitani." Suga smiled eating his bento and onigiri "He's so cute." Ennoshita softley said placeing down a bag of meatbuns "Congrats." Asahi said smileing as Noya wraps his small arms around Asahi's much bigger arm "Thanks Asahi." Kaito softly smiles as he holds the pup close, a large hand engulfed the small pup's body a soft purr was heard before Kaito ate a meatbun or two

Daichi's happy for Kōshi and Kaito, cause Daichi knows that Kaito is what Suga needs, but Daichi cant help but wonder what it'd be like if he was in Suga's place, if it was Daichi that was the one carrying a pup that was a mix of Daichi and Kaito, he cant help but fantisize what would have been if Daichi hadn't introduced Suga, but Daichi knows that Suga wouod lie and say he's fine, so Daichi's glad that Suga is Kaito's mate "Congrats Suga." Daichi said letting go of his love for Kaito and building up his walls as he watched Suga pull Kaito in for a kiss, Daichi will never be satisfied like Kaito is now


End file.
